Tifa Lockhart vs. Jonathan Joestar
Tifa Lockhart vs. Johnathan Joestar is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle. TifavJojo.png|ArachnoGia Tifa Jonathan Thumbnail.png|Shadow7615 Description Final Fantasy VII vs. Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, two bust powerhouses with their entire memories burnt down clash in this Duel of Punch vs. Punch! Interlude Punching is an art brought down from generation to generation, serving as a gift for those powerfully talented- Goddamn look at that finisher, Beware the squirrel girls, I mean yeah.. punching... like Tifa Lockhart, 7th Heaven's bust puncher of Final Fantasy VII-''' -And Jonathan Joestar, The 19th centuries first true Jojo. 'He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick-' -And It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle! Tifa Lockhart '''Boomstick: Yes!! More Tifa! Wiz: Boomstick...! Boomstick: Oh... alright... Wiz: Tifa was born on the small mountain village of Nibelheim. Boomstick: A.K.A. the most unasuming place in Final Fantasy, ahem, Tifa grew up with Cloud, but he was all, "I'm gunna be a SOLDIER, bye Tifa!" Leaving her alone. Wiz: In her downtime while Cloud was away, Tifa started training under the martial arts instructor, Zangan, who quickly taught Tifa the basics of combat, and over time, she became a fighting expert. Boomstick: But when that sword wielding goth dude destroyed her home, Tifa actually managed to get ahold of his sword for a moment, but still got whooped by Sephiroth. Wiz: Afterward, Tifa joined the meteor watchers and ecological defence group called AVALANCHE, quickly becoming their provider for their secret base. Boomstick: But why under a bar? Couldn't someone just get really drunk one night and then suddenly stumble upon the base? Ah nevermind, even though I know how bars work, I don't wanna go snooping around in 7th Heaven. Wiz: Considering Tifa's prowess, it's a good idea, as she is a Feint Brawler, adept at surprising foes with quick powerful strikes, so powerful in fact, she learned all 7 of her devastating limit breaks to help Cloud and his friends fight to save the planet. Boomstick: Taking one of my favourite qualities of a woman into account, Tifa uses her inner gambler to pull off these powerful limit breaks, hehehe, I still can't get over the dolphins! Wiz: All seven of Tifa's Limit Breaks are incredibly powerful, and if used in the correct order, they become more powerful, but lose this boost after using her ultimate Limit Break, Final Heaven. Tifa: Feels like you're flying, doesn't it? Boomstick: She even packs a pair of gloves in case she's ready to throw down, but if gloves aren't enough, she busts out the Premium Heart, which further increases Tifa's immense striking power, but what good is using your fists when you can also use magic too! Wiz: The Dissidia fighting game series sheds more detail on a majority of the characters who's abilities or stories aren't entirely detailed, and through it, Tifa has taken a preference to Firaga and Blizzaga, two of the best quality fire and ice magic Tifa can use. Boomstick: With magic, superhuman strength and Limit Breaks, Tifa's offence is pretty damn strong, but she's not without some defensive measures, she carries two armour pieces on and... *sniff* Wiz? Wiz: A red ribbon on her arm in memory of Aerith, and she also likely wears the Minerva Band, which further increases her resistance to elemental attacks. Boomstick: Still, she's quite impressive, she managed to fight even with an embodiment of Sephiroth, and was able to deliver a couple of good hits on Bahamut SIN before Cloud showed up. Wiz: Her Limit Breaks also afford her the strength needed to lift some pretty powerful and massive monsters, and even lighter things like Cloud. Boomstick: The mach cone math? Wiz: Yep! while she did have help from Cid, Red XIII, Yuffie, and Vincent, after she threw Cloud, the mach cone around him formed, indicating he broke the sound barrier. Boomstick: Considering that's 153 tons of force in that throw, I beat she made the Olympic Games look like a walk in the park. Wiz: Tifa sure seems beautiful to an unasuming eye, but she's packs one powerful punch. Tifa: You're not gonna get careless fighting me, right? Jonathan Joestar Prelude Death Battle! *Pre-Fight* *FIGHT!* *K.O!* Results Category:Shadow7615 Category:ArachnoGia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Fistfight Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Crossovered Death Battles